callofdutyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Revelations
Revelations (pol. Objawienie) – dwudziesta druga mapa trybu zombie w tym szósta spośród występujących w Call of Duty: Black Ops III. Jest ona częścią DLC Salvation. Opis Po wydarzeniach na mapie Gorod Krovi, bohaterowie (Tank Dempsey, Nikołaj Beliński, Takeo Masaki i Edward Richtofen) udają się do miejsca określonego, jako Dom na spotkanie z dr. Montim, po którym muszą powstrzymać przypadkowo uwolnionego Shadowmana. Główna cześć mapy podzielona została na pięć wysp, a do przemieszczania się pomiędzy nimi można korzystać ze skoczni lub szczelin. Trzy z nich składają się z jednej lub więcej części poprzednich map zombie. W związku z tym można tu spotkać wiele znanych już elementów. Począwszy od funkcji dostępne są elektryczna pułapka, Flogger, Der Wunderfizz, promień śmierci i MTD. Dwóch ostatnich można jednak użyć tylko w wyjątkowych sytuacjach. Do zasilenia tych funkcji, w tym maszyn Perk-a-Cola, gracze muszą uruchomić odpowiednie generatory zepsucia. Każdy z nich posiada również wieżyczkę zepsucia. Uruchomienie generatora zapewnia do niej dostęp. Z mapy Gorod Krovi powracają również różnego rodzaju nakrycia głowy. Tym razem są to kapelusz Ala, głowa Wilkora, hełm Zygfryda, głowa Margwy, głowa furii Apothicona, głowa opiekuna, hełm króla i maska Apothicona. Oprócz takiego "hełmu" do walki potrzebna jest jeszcze tarcza i broń. Pierwsze wymaganie spełni znany z Gorod Krovi Strażnik Fafnira. Drugie z kolei znaleźć można w skrzynce losującej. Pojawiają się tam m.in. M1927, Rift E9, Banshii, Peacekeeper MK2. Spośród Cudownych Broni można natomiast wylosować Sługę Apothicona, Thunderguna, Li'l Arniego i Ragnarok DG-4. Gdyby tego było mało, za wykonanie prób, gracze mogą otrzymać nagrody i/lub kupić nowe bronie do walki wręcz: Nunczako, Rozłupywacz czaszek, Buzz Cut, Nightbreaker i Droga smutków. Po odpowiednim wyposażeniu się gracze są gotowi do walki z "armią Shadowmana". Oprócz zwykłych zombie, bohaterom przychodzi zmierzyć się z pasożytami, trzema rodzajami Margw, furiami Apothicona, pająkami, Panzer Soldatami i zniewolonymi opiekunami. Do pomocy można jednak wezwać opiekuna obrońcę po zbudowaniu ołtarza przywołania. Pomieszczenia Pomieszczenie startowe Rozgrywka rozpoczyna się na obszarze przed Domem. Chwilę później stojący tam Pack-a-Punch zostaje pożarty przez Apothicona. Jest to spory teren, gdzie zombie wydostają się przez cztery barykady i dwa spawny zombie. Po jednej stronie znajduje się maszyna Quick Revive i miejsce na skrzynkę losującą, po drugiej generator zepsucia wraz z wieżyczką, a pośrodku automat GobbleGum. Po uruchomieniu generatora otwiera się szczelina prowadząca do Nacht der Untoten. Inne przejścia dostępne są po usunięciu dwojga kosztujących 500 punktów szczątków. Za nimi znajdują się skocznie prowadzące do Shangri-La i Origins. Ponadto obszar przed pierwszą skocznią zawiera jeszcze trzy barykady, a drugi – dwie barykady. W pomieszczeniu startowym można kupić Sheiva i RK5 ze ściany. Shangri-La Shangri-La obejmuje obszar pomieszczenia startowego i świątyni z oryginalnej mapy. Znajduje się tam sześć barykad i jeden spawn zombie. Na ścianach można kupić L-CAR 9 i KRM-262. Na środku stoi maszyna Stamin-Up, za nią miejsce na skrzynkę losującą, a przy schodach dostępny jest automat GobbleGum. Schody świątyni prowadzą do Der Eisendrache i z obu stron są zablokowane kosztującymi 750 punktów szczątkami. Usunięcie ich z jednej strony, usuwa również te z drugiej. Der Eisendrache Po wejściu do Der Eisendrache od strony Shangri-La gracz trafia na schody. Jeszcze przed nimi na ścianie możliwe jest kupienie kolejno Nunczako, Rozłupywacz czaszek, Buzz Cut i Nightbreaker po ukończeniu odpowiednich prób lub Drogę smutków po spełnieniu warunków opisanych w tym artykule. Naprzeciwko znajduje się jedna barykada. Idąc dalej w dół wchodzi się do komnaty Primisów, gdzie spotkać można dwa spawny zombie, miejsce na skrzynkę losującą i ołtarz przywołania. Idąc na górę, gracz wybiera się do pierwszej części krypty z oryginalnej mapy. Zombie odradzają się tam w trzech miejscach. Można tam kupić ze ściany VMP i Kuda. W miejscu laboratorium znalazła się ścieżka prowadząca do Kino der Toten, na której końcu należy najpierw otworzyć drzwi. Kosztują one 1250 punktów. Po drodze można jeszcze spotkać maszynę Der Wunderfizz i odradzających się w dwóch miejscach zombie. Jeżeli jednak gracz nie wybiera się do kina, może rozważyć przejście do drugiej części krypty. Wiąże się to z otwarciem kosztującej 1000 punktów bramy. Gracz znajdzie tam sześć spawnów zombie. Co więcej można tam kupić M8A7 ze ściany i skorzystać z automatu GobbleGum. Obok broni znajdują się kosztujące 1250 punktów drzwi, które prowadzą do Kino der Toten. Całkiem po drugiej stronie spotkać można generator zepsucia oraz wieżyczkę. Po ich uruchomieniu dostępna staje się również szczelina prowadząca do Nacht der Untoten. Tak jak na mapie Der Eisendrache stojąca pośrodku pomieszczenia piramida wciąż zapewnia antygrawitację, która pozwala unosić się w powietrzu i biegać po ścianach. Aby ją włączyć, należy przez chwilę ustać na każdej z czterech kamiennych płyt umiejscowionych dookoła piramidy. Prawidłowo wciśnięta płyta po zejściu z niej powinna się świecić. Antygrawitacja trwa 50 sekund i działa tylko na terenie krypty, po czym włącza się po kolejnych 60 sekundach. Za generatorem zepsucia można dostrzec unoszące się w powietrzu ściany. Dzięki antygrawitacji gracze mogą się po nich poruszać, by na końcu zebrać Losową Butelkę Perku. Jeżeli jednak ktoś wypadnie poza mapę, zostanie przeniesiony przed generator. Z kolei po zdobyciu kredy i prawidłowym umieszczeniu napisów, na jednej ze ścian można kupić M1927. Kino der Toten Kino der Toten w nieco odmienionej formie obejmuje obszar sceny, widowni i sali projekcyjnej z oryginalnej mapy. Na ścianach pojawiły się do kupienia nóż Bowie'go i ICR-1. Zombie odradzają się tam w dziewięciu miejscach. Na scenie stoi siedem manekinów, na których po odblokowaniu pojawiają się głowa Wilkora, hełm Zygfryda, głowa Margwy, głowa furii Apothicona, głowa opiekuna, hełm króla i maska Apothicona. W pobliżu znajduje się również ołtarz przywołania i miejsce na skrzynkę losującą. Nie zabrakło również MTD, choć można z niego skorzystać tylko podczas wykonywania Easter Egga. W sali projekcyjnej z kolei postawiono maszynę Widow's Wine. Idąc od strony sceny w prawo na górę, gracz trafi na skocznię, która zaprowadzi go do Verrückt. Tam w pobliżu stoi również automat GobbleGum. Verrückt Verrückt obejmuje prawą część sanatorium z kilkoma zmianami w ułożeniu pomieszczeń i fragment dziedzińca znanych z oryginalnej mapy. Gracz, wybierając się tu ze strony Kino der Toten, trafia na parter obszaru 1-5. Znajduje się tam pięć barykad. Do kupienia dostępne są Vesper i Speed Cola. Kosztujące 1250 punktów brama i szczątki wspólnie otwierają przejścia na dziedziniec i na piętro obszaru 1-5. Na dziedzińcu jako pierwszy rzuca się w oczy kolejny generator zepsucia z wieżyczką. Uruchomienie go otwiera szczelinę prowadzącą do Nacht der Untoten. Pobliskie schody pozwalają bez żadnych kosztów wejść do dawnego pomieszczenia z prądem, gdzie znajdują się miejsce na skrzynkę losującą i elektryczna pułapka, a dalej miny pułapki do kupienia ze ściany. Na dziedzińcu zombie odradzają się w pięciu miejscach, a w pomieszczeniu z prądem wychodzą przez dwie barykady i jeden spawn. Na piętrze obszaru 1-5 znalazło się miejsce na skrzynkę losującą, automat GobbleGum, a także dwie barykady i pięć spawnów zombie. Oprócz tego pozostaje jeszcze brama, która, połączona z bramą w pomieszczeniu z prądem, prowadzi dalej w głąb sanatorium. Otwarcie ich kosztuje 1250 punktów. Po otwarciu przejścia gracz znajdzie się w miejscu łączącym kuchnię i pokój na oryginalnej mapie. Usunięto w nich dwie ściany, odkrywając nieznane wcześniej przejścia. Na ich końcu można spotkać skocznię prowadzącą do Mob of the Dead. Na tym obszarze znajdują się trzy barykady i dwa spawny zombie. Na jednej ze ścian można kupić KN-44, a na innej skorzystać z ołtarza przywołania. Niedaleko skoczni stoi również maszyna Der Wunderfizz. Mob of the Dead Na obszar Mob of the Dead składają się trzy pomieszczenia. Znana z oryginalnej mapy stołówka, a także nieznane fragmenty bloku celnego Broadway (błędnie określonego jako blok D) i infirmerii. Podróżując z Verrückt, gracz najpierw trafia do tego pierwszego. Znaleźć tam można maszynę Mule Kick i miejsce na skrzynkę losującą. Naprzeciwko nich dostępny do kupienia jest HVK-30, a zaraz obok – kosztująca 1250 punktów brama, która prowadzi do bloku celnego. Na stołówce zombie wychodzą przez trzy barykady. Blok celny to ostatni obszar, gdzie występuje generator zepsucia z wieżyczką. Uruchomienie go otwiera nie tylko szczelinę prowadzącą do Nacht der Untoten, ale również drzwi warsztatu łączące wyższy poziom Mob of the Dead z Origins. Przed nimi w jednej z celi można podnieść kapelusz Ala. Na tym samym poziomie obszaru można zakupić strzelbę Argus oraz usunąć dwoje kosztujących po 250 punktów szczątków. Pozwalają one szybko zeskoczyć na niższy poziom, gdzie znajduje się jeszcze automat GobbleGum. Jeżeli gracz wejdzie jeszcze wyżej, trafi do infirmerii. Stamtąd można się jeszcze wybrać do Origins, a dokładniej w miejsce wykopalisk. Prowadzą tam katakumby podobne to tych z mapy Buried. W bloku celnym znajdują się dwie barykady i cztery spawny. W infirmerii można spotkać dwie barykady, a w katakumbach pozostają jeszcze dwie barykady i KN-44 do kupienia ze ściany. Origins Origins, idąc od strony Mob of the Dead, składa się kolejno z miejsca wykopalisk, stacji generatora 3. i nieznanych okopów prowadzących do stacji generatora 1. W pierwszym z tych miejsc znalazły się dwa spawny zombie, miejsce na skrzynkę losującą i Der Wunderfizz. Kosztujące 1000 punktów szczątki prowadzą natomiast do stacji generatora 3. Przy generatorze można spotkać kolejne miejsce na skrzynkę losującą oraz maszynę Double Tap. Na drodze w stronę miejsca wykopalisk nietrudno też dostrzec Floggera oraz automatu GobbleGum. Mało tego na tym obszarze znajdują się cztery barykady i cztery spawny zombie. W odcisku stopy robota pojawił się ołtarz przywołania oraz VMP na ścianie. Vesper z kolei można zakupić wyżej na ścianie warsztatu. Całkiem po drugiej stronie stacji generatora dwoje drzwi otwierają wspólnie przejścia do okopów. Kosztuje to jednak 750 punktów. W okopach gracz ma możliwość kupienia ze ścian Pharo i KRM-262. Oprócz tego może skorzystać z automatu GobbleGum i maszyny Der Wunderfizz. Zombie odradzają się tam w siedmiu miejscach i wychodzą przez jedną barykadę. Na końcu okopów znajduje się fragment stacji generatora 1. wraz ze skocznią prowadzącą do pomieszczenia startowego. Nacht der Untoten Nacht der Untoten jest obszarem łączącym przy pomocy szczelin cztery otaczające go wyspy. Warunkiem dostania się tam jest uruchomienie wybranego generatora zepsucia. W związku z tym otwarcie wszystkich szczelin, pozwala na szybką podróż pomiędzy wyspami. Nacht der Untoten w przeciwieństwie do oryginalnej mapy został podzielony na dwa poziomy. Wszystkie trzy przejścia na górę blokują szczątki. Kosztują one 750 punktów i usuwane są jednocześnie. Na parterze znajdują się cztery barykady, a na ścianie można kupić L-CAR 9. W samym pokoju pomocy pojawiło się miejsce na skrzynkę losującą oraz cztery nagrobki prób. Po zdobyciu kredy i prawidłowym umieszczeniu napisów, na stole obok skrzynki możliwe jest odłożenie dowolnej trzymanej broni i podniesienie jej przez innego gracza. Na piętrze gracze mogą skorzystać z automatu GobbleGum i maszyny Juggernoga, a jeśli posiadają części, zbudować Strażnika Fafnira. Na ścianie dostępną do kupienia bronią jest Vesper. Może się przydać do walki z wychodzącymi przez jedną barykadę zombie. Po uruchomieniu wszystkich generatorów zepsucia co jakiś czas da się usłyszeć charakterystyczny dźwięk. Oznacza on, że Apothicon zbliża się do zasięgu rażenia promienia śmierci. W tym momencie gracz może użyć panelu przy krawędzi, by uwięzić Apothicona. Gdy to się uda, szczątki po prawej stronie znikną. Na niewielkim obszarze za nimi zombie odradzają się w dwóch miejscach, a jeśli gracz zbliży się do Apothicona, zostanie pożarty i wejdzie do jego wnętrza. Apothicon Wnętrze Apothicona to dość duży i nietypowy obszar. Jego charakterystycznym elementem jest serce stworzenia, w którym znajduje się Pack-a-Punch. Strzelenie do trzech przytrzymujących je żółtych pęcherzy wprawdzie nie zabije Apothicona, ale za to sprowadzi Pack-a-Puncha na dół i umożliwi korzystanie z niego. Przed nim, na samym środku obszaru znajduje się kwas żołądkowy stworzenia, przy czym warto zaznaczyć, że nie zadaje on żadnych obrażeń ani graczom, ani przeciwnikom. Jeśli chodzi o tych drugich, we wnętrzu Apothicona może odrodzić się każdy ich rodzaj dostępny na mapie. Shadowman nawet nie musi zapowiadać przybycia Margwy ani Panzer Soldata, którzy mogą pojawiać się także w środku rundy. Miejsce to jest również jedynym, gdzie odradzają się pająki. Pojawiają się w dużych grupach co kilka rund. Pozostali przeciwnicy odradzają się na własnych zasadach, z czego zwykli zombie mają tam do wyboru dziewięć miejsc. Po prawej stronie Pack-a-Puncha gracz może opuścić Apothicona. Do wyboru ma cztery wyjścia, które zaprowadzą go przed generator zepsucia kolejno w Mob of the Dead, Verrückt, Der Eisendrache i pomieszczeniu startowym. Dom Dom jest pomieszczeniem, do którego trafia się po użyciu MTD w 4. kroku Easter Egga For The Good Of All. Nie odradzają się tam żadni przeciwnicy, a gracze i tak pozostają w tym małym pokoju tylko na 30 sekund, aby zabrać Kronorium z łóżka. Arena Obszar, który najprościej określić jako arena dostępny jest w 6. i 8. kroku Easter Egga For The Good Of All. Odbywają się tam walki z każdym rodzajem przeciwników występującym na mapie z wyjątkiem pająków, a w ostatnim kroku zabija się samego Shadowmana. Arena ma tę właściwość, że pojawiają się na niej różne efekty. Zostały one szczegółowo opisane w osobnym artykule. Zombie odradzają się tam w dwudziestu czterech miejscach, furie – w ośmiu, opiekunowie – w czterech, a pozostali przeciwnicy – na własnych zasadach. Dostępna broń Dostępne funkcje Osiągnięcia i trofea Dla wspólnego dobra|Na Revelations, klucz musi być otwarty.|Srebrne|30}} Promień śmierci|Na Revelations, zabij 40 wrogów za jedną aktywacją wieżyczki zepsucia.|Brązowe|15}} Ciekawostki *Temat muzyczny oraz dźwięki rozpoczęcia i kończenia rundy zależą od obszaru, w którym znajduje się gracz. **Dzwięk zakończenia rundy w Kino der Toten jest tak naprawdę dzwiękiem zakończenia rundy z mapy Buried *Jest to trzecia mapa, którą można ukończyć. Pierwsza to Mob of the Dead, natomiast druga to Origins. Galeria Revelations_pomieszczenie_startowe_1.png|Pomieszczenie startowe Revelations_pomieszczenie_startowe_2.png|Pomieszczenie startowe Revelations_pomieszczenie_startowe_3.png|Pomieszczenie startowe Revelations_pomieszczenie_startowe_4.png|Pomieszczenie startowe – skocznia do Shangri-La Revelations_pomieszczenie_startowe_5.png|Pomieszczenie startowe – skocznia do Origins Revelations_Shangri-La_1.png|Shangri-La Revelations_Shangri-La_2.png|Shangri-La Revelations_Shangri-La_3.png|Shangri-La Revelations_Der_Eisendrache_komnata.png|Der Eisendrache – komnata Primisów Revelations_Der_Eisendrache_krypta_1_1.png|Der Eisendrache – pierwsza część krypty Revelations_Der_Eisendrache_krypta_1_2.png|Der Eisendrache – pierwsza część krypty Revelations_Der_Eisendrache_krypta_1_3.png|Der Eisendrache – droga do Kino der Toten Revelations_Der_Eisendrache_krypta_2_1.png|Der Eisendrache – druga część krypty Revelations_Der_Eisendrache_krypta_2_2.png|Der Eisendrache – druga część krypty Revelations_Der_Eisendrache_krypta_2_3.png|Der Eisendrache – druga część krypty Revelations_Der_Eisendrache_krypta_2_4.png|Der Eisendrache – druga część krypty Revelations_Kino_der_Toten_1.png|Kino der Toten Revelations_Kino_der_Toten_2.png|Kino der Toten Revelations_Kino_der_Toten_3.png|Kino der Toten Revelations_Kino_der_Toten_4.png|Kino der Toten Revelations_Kino_der_Toten_5.png|Kino der Toten Revelations_Verruckt_obszar_1-5_1.png|Verrückt – obszar 1-5 Revelations_Verruckt_obszar_1-5_2.png|Verrückt – obszar 1-5 Revelations_Verruckt_generator_zepsucia.png|Verrückt – dziedziniec przed generatorem zepsucia Revelations_Verruckt_pomieszczenie_z_pradem.png|Verrückt – pomieszczenie z prądem Revelations_Verruckt_pietro_obszaru_1-5_1.png|Verrückt – piętro obszaru 1-5 Revelations_Verruckt_pietro_obszaru_1-5_2.png|Verrückt – piętro obszaru 1-5 Revelations_Verruckt_pietro_obszaru_1-5_3.png|Verrückt – piętro obszaru 1-5 Revelations_Verruckt_kuchnia.png|Verrückt – kuchnia Revelations_Verruckt_pokoj_1.png|Verrückt Revelations_Verruckt_pokoj_2.png|Verrückt Revelations_Verruckt_pokoj_3.png|Verrückt Revelations_Verruckt_pokoj_4.png|Verrückt Revelations_Mob_of_the_Dead_stolowka_1.png|Mob of the Dead – stołówka Revelations_Mob_of_the_Dead_stolowka_2.png|Mob of the Dead – stołówka Revelations_Mob_of_the_Dead_blok_Broadway_1.png|Mob of the Dead – blok Broadway Revelations_Mob_of_the_Dead_blok_Broadway_2.png|Mob of the Dead – blok Broadway Revelations_Mob_of_the_Dead_blok_Broadway_3.png|Mob of the Dead – blok Broadway Revelations_Mob_of_the_Dead_blok_infirmeria.png|Mob of the Dead – infirmeria Revelations_Mob_of_the_Dead_blok_katakumby.png|Mob of the Dead – katakumby Revelations_Origins_miejsce_wykopalisk.png|Origins – miejsce wykopalisk Revelations_Origins_stacja_generatora_3_1.png|Origins – stacja generatora 3. Revelations_Origins_stacja_generatora_3_2.png|Origins – stacja generatora 3. Revelations_Origins_stacja_generatora_3_3.png|Origins – stacja generatora 3. Revelations_Origins_stacja_generatora_3_4.png|Origins – stacja generatora 3. Revelations_Origins_okopy_1.png|Origins – okopy Revelations_Origins_okopy_2.png|Origins – okopy Revelations_Origins_okopy_3.png|Origins – okopy Revelations_Origins_okopy_4.png|Origins – okopy Revelations_Nacht_der_Untoten_1.png|Nacht der Untoten Revelations_Nacht_der_Untoten_2.png|Nacht der Untoten Revelations_Nacht_der_Untoten_3.png|Nacht der Untoten Revelations_Nacht_der_Untoten_4.png|Nacht der Untoten Revelations_Nacht_der_Untoten_5.png|Nacht der Untoten Revelations_Nacht_der_Untoten_6.png|Nacht der Untoten Revelations_Nacht_der_Untoten_7.png|Nacht der Untoten Revelations_Apothicon_1.png|Apothicon Revelations_Apothicon_2.png|Apothicon Revelations_Apothicon_3.png|Apothicon Revelations_Apothicon_4.png|Apothicon Revelations_Apothicon_5.png|Apothicon Revelations_Apothicon_6.png|Apothicon Revelations_Apothicon_7.png|Apothicon Revelations_Apothicon_8.png|Apothicon Revelations_dom_1.png|Dom Revelations_dom_2.png|Dom Revelations_arena_1.png|Arena Revelations_arena_2.png|Arena Revelations_arena_3.png|Arena Revelations_arena_4.png|Arena Revelations_arena_5.png|Arena Revelations_plakat.png|Plakat Wideo Official Call of Duty Black Ops 3 Treyarch – Revelations (Sneak Peek) Call of Duty® Black Ops III – Revelations Prologue en:Revelations (Map) Kategoria:Mapy trybu zombie w Call of Duty: Black Ops III